gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Random characters/GTA V
Abigail Mathers Barry Beverly Felton Civil Border Patrol Cletus Ewing Dom Beasley Peter Dreyfuss Epsilon Program Hao Josh Bernstein Mary-Ann Quinn Maude Eccles Mrs. Philips Nigel Omega Rampages Sasquatch Hunter Tonya Wiggins Cut Missions Barry *''Barry 3b'' (Grass Roots mission in between The Pickup and The Drag) **Franklin has to deliver a helicopter containing drugs to Barry. After Franklin flies the helicopter with drugs in it, he lands the helicopter on the roof of a building near Barry's apartment. Dale *''Dale 1'' **Franklin meets Dale outside a nightclub. Dale asks him to take photographs of ten hot women around the town and send them to him. This unlocks a "collectible" ambient task similar to Extra Commission. *''Dale 2'' **After taking 10 photos of hot women, Franklin meets Dale in a club and discovers that Dale is planning on drugging the women in the photos Franklin took. Franklin tries to stop him but is drugged by Dale who then escapes. Franklin must chase and kill Dale. Magenta *''Magenta 1'' **Michael meets Magenta in the middle of nowhere, walking and chanting. She asks Michael to attain true perfection in body. Michael needs to attain perfection in body by purchasing and wearing high-end clothes to be welcomed by Magenta and to trigger the second mission at Magenta's house. *''Magenta 2'' **Michael turns up at Magenta's house in his new high-end clothing. He rings the bell and is invited in to a group of elderly people having sex. Disturbed, he exits the building and phones his shrink, asking for more therapy. Mrs. A and Mrs. B *''Mrs. A and Mrs. B 1'' **Franklin helps Mrs. A get revenge on her neighbour by heading over to Mrs. B's house and wrecking her car. Franklin uses a melee weapon to physically damage the vehicle. Franklin then has to drive the car into the sea to finish it off. *''Mrs. A and Mrs. B 2'' **Franklin feels sorry for Mrs. B and helps her get revenge on Mrs. A. Mrs. B tells him Mrs. A is proud of her garden so he decides to urinate into her pool. Her husband returns home and finds Franklin at it and he calls the cops. *''Mrs. A and Mrs. B 3'' **Franklin finds Mrs. A crying on the sidewalk. They decide to drive around the neighbourhood, spreading rumours about Mrs. B. Franklin takes the wheel while Mrs. A yells bogus announcements through a megaphone. They then return to Mrs. A's house. *''Mrs. A and Mrs. B 4'' **Franklin takes Mrs. B and Mrs. A's husband to a local bar. The husband already has a thing for Mrs. B and she manages to seduce him at the bar. Franklin then takes a photo of Mrs. B performing oral sex on the husband. The photo is then sent to Mrs. A to rub it in her face. *''Mrs. A and Mrs. B 5'' **Franklin is walking down the street when Mrs. A sees him - she is somewhat mad. Mrs. A picks up garden shears. Suddenly Mrs. B appears holding a golf club - a fight between the two women ensues. Franklin can either join in the fight and help or sit back and watch them kill each other. Category:Random characters Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions